


Skype Fucking

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [105]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D and Dirk are catching up on a Skype call when Dave interrupts and provides the impetus for a bit of webcam fun that all three of them enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Fucking

“So then when I hooked up the arm, it started spinning around and nearly clocked me in the head because some jerk has decided to debug the code one last time, more like show off the pretty animated simulation to his girlfriend in an attempt to get laid even though she has like no interest in him outside of expensive dates, trust me, she’s told me. But there is a reason I explicitly told everyone not to fucking touch my computer while I was setting shit up. That arm is pneumatically powered and torque driven so if it hits resistance before it reaches the correct position, it’ll just up the power to overcome whatever is in the way whether if it’s just a box or a nice squishy person trapped between the arm and hard spot. Obviously I moved before it could trap me or I wouldn’t be here talking with you, thanks again to you and Bro for the speed training as it saved my life. But at least the code was working and the arm finished it’s song and dance without throwing sparks up as I gave the douchebag the verbal reaming of his life. The actual test went well.”

“Well that’s good. And I’m really glad that you came out of it alright,” D tells him, leaning forward towards his laptop. He loves listening to his brothers’ news about their days. Dirk being on the cutting edge of things has always kept the lines of communication open between them even when D is out in California. Right now the medium of choice is video chat through skype.

Dirk’s sitting at his desk, only kinda slouched from bad habits in his computer chair. D is laid out across the bed in his suite with the laptop facing away from the window where the sun is thinking about setting. It’s casting a warm light on D where Dirk is mostly in shadow except for the light coming from the computer.

The light catches a face right over Dirk’s shoulder.

“Oh h-” D stops as he sees a finger come up to the figure’s lips before it disappears back to the shadows. “How’s Dave doing?” he recovers.

“He’s fine. He’s lurking about somewhere. Probably sucking Bro’s cock or something. You know how he i-” Dirk suddenly cuts off. From his suddenly flurry of movement and attention directed towards his seat, D thinks that he might be getting a ninja’d blowjob. He chuckles as he mentally gives Dave kudos for such a well pulled off attack.

He’s kinda disappointed when Dirk pushes him away, making a tsking sound loud enough for the computer microphone to pick up. “Oh come on, I was going to enjoy the show. You have such a nice flush on your face, Dirk.”

“S-sure, but a surprise blowjob wasn’t expected!”

“Duh, bro, that’s the point of a ‘surprise’ blowjob,” Dave comments as he climbs up into Dirk’s lap, taking advantage of the space made from Dirk’s flailing and pushing away from the desk. D frowns as Dave blocks his view.

“Hey fatass, you make a better door than a window even if you are a pane!” D complains.

That makes Dave turn and look over his shoulder with a glare. “I don’t have a fat ass, it’s perfect. Bro told me so,” he pouts.

“I don’t know, bro,” Dirk chimes in, getting two hands on the ass in question and squeezing it roughly, or at least it looks rough to D by the way his fingers dig into the tight boxer briefs and sink into the skin underneath. “It’s a nice plush rump.”

“You should know, you’re the ass man,” Dave says quietly to Dirk. D has to strain to hear it, bumping up the volume of the laptop to the max.

“No fair, you guys can’t be like that, I want to hear too,” D whines. The twins shoot him a look and then Dirk cups Dave’s ear to whisper secretly to his twin. “No, no, that’s exactly opposite of what I want.”

“Oh we know what you want, D. You want us to put on a show for you like we’re a pair of cam whores. And you are going to beat off to us performing for you,” Dirk tells him in that commanding tone and yes, that is exactly what D wants now that Dirk’s said it out loud. His pants are already getting tight.

“So how do you want us, mister director? How do you want to see your sluts getting it on?” Dave asks coyly, already slipping out of his shirt.

“Well, uh, I want to see both of your faces. And the fucking,” D blurts out.

“That’s a tall order, D,” Dirk tells him with raised eyebrows. "How do you see that working out?”

“Uh, uh, on the bed. And turn on some fucking lights so I can see.”

They laugh lightly at him. Dave slips off of Dirk’s lap with Dirk landing a swat to his ass before he gets too far away and off screen. Dirk leans forward and clicks on the desk lamp, squinting slightly at the sudden change. He’s fully illuminated briefly, the camera getting too bright before it automatically adjusts. Then he turns it towards the bed and is cast into shadow again. When the camera adjusts again, it’s not as dark at it was initially, getting more ambient light this time.

D can’t help but stare (and drool a little) as Dirk takes off his shirt. He’s revealed with a knowing smirk and D realizes that his brother is putting on a show for him. Which D realizes is the point of this event. He still can’t help but be mesmerized by Dirk’s chest and abs and waist that come into view as he stands up from the computer chair. He loops his thumbs under the waistband of the sweats he’s wearing. He’s teasingly slow in pulling them down but eventually he reveals that he has nothing underneath but a growing erection which would have made it easier for Dave and his attack.

D swallows and palms himself at the lovely sight and holds back the moan as Dirk walks off screen. Instead of staring at the empty chair in a not so empty room, D takes the opportunity to shuck his pants, kicking them off as he pushes his own briefs down enough to give his own erection some breathing room.

When he looks back at the screen he finds the view of the camera has changed. He’s a bit glad he missed the potentially vertigo inducing adjustments as the screen now shows the length of the bed seen from the foot. D notes that the angle is a higher too, allowing for a gorgeous view of Dave spread out on the bed, head at the foot of the bed tipped back and a cheesy seductive grin. D smiles back at him. The lamp that Dirk has turned on earlier highlights his nakedness as he apparently lost the briefs between Dirk’s lap and the bed.

“Like what you see?” Dirk asks as he comes back into view rolling a tube of lube between his hands to warm it up.

“Yeah,” D breathes out. “I mean, yes. He looks good, nice angle, good lighting, and oh fuck that’s hot,” he goes off topic as Dirk snakes his hands between Dave’s legs with lube covered fingers, surprising his brother much like Dave surprised him before. Dave’s hips leap up off the bed. He doesn’t move his head but his mouth opens up in a sweet gasp, eyes wide and watching D as if wanting some reaction. D doesn’t have much reaction to give as most of his response happens off screen, wrapping his hand around his cock. He’s not stroking just yet as his ‘show’ is =only in the foreplay still.

“Huh, seems like you were expecting something to go down, Dave.” Dirk slips onto the bed in between Dave’s legs. “He’s already prepped for me, D, look I can stick three fingers in him without trying.” He lifts Dave’s hips up, curling Dave’s torso so Dave’s lower half is fairly visible to the camera that D is watching through. He then does as he says and presses three fingers into Dave with little resistance.

“Fuck that’s hot. Spread him wide, Dirk, show him off to me.” Dirk grins at the camera and does just that, using one hand to keep Dave balanced as he scissors his fingers wide. The angle of the camera doesn’t show off the gaping very well, but the fact that D can see it is impressive. “Shit, I bet you could fit your cock in there with your fingers.”

“I bet I could,” Dirk agrees. “Want to try it, Dave?” he asks when he hears Dave whimper at the idea.

“Y-yeah,” Dave answers shakily. “Please.” His hand drifts down to stroke his cock, relieving some of the pressure.

“Having to touch himself with just a couple fingers in him and the threat of more, isn’t he just such a slut, D? Your little brother is begging to be stretched fucking wide. Who knew this would turn him on this much?”

“Says the guy who’s boner is tapping my ass with every word. You’re turned on as much as I am, Dirk. You are definitely the cam whore. You’re the one putting on a show for D. You’re the one who wants a wider audience. I bet you’d just love having your own live show streamed to the anonymous masses of the internet. Knowing that so many people are watching you? I bet you’d cream yourself before even getting your dick in me,” Dave taunts finally finding his voice despite the twisting stretching action of Dirk’s fingers which haven’t let up.

Their banter is getting to D, making it hard to keep his hand still. He could just get off to the picture that they are painting without needing the action to go with it, but he knows that action is coming soon enough so he holds off just long enough to bark out, “Get on with it already!”

“Grab onto the rail and don’t you dare let go,” Dirk orders. “You let go and I stop, got it?” he continues letting Dave know that that’s the signal for too much. Dave’s hands immediately go to the footboard of the bed, just at the lower edge of the viewing window on D’s screen. D can see Dave’s knuckles flex before he settles his grip.

Dirk sees the acceptance as much as D can. Using his free hand he settles Dave’s legs on his shoulders, leaning forward to keep Dave pinned in his folded position. Then without pulling his hand out, he guides the tip of his cock to the space between his fingertips. It’s definitely tricky positioning and Dirk takes it slower than he did with the three fingers alone back when he was showing off Dave’s preparation.

“Fuck, he’s tight. Even after taking all of our cocks, Dave’s still tight as fuck. Can barely get my dick in there. Feel like I’m going to tear him in half,” Dirk narrates over Dave’s moans. D can see the way Dave trembles as he tries to hold still for Dirk as he is stretched. “I bet you’d love this too, D. I bet you wish it was you here with me filling you up like this. You always think that bigger is better, don’t you? I can see you drooling from here.”

D’s eyes snap up from where he was intently watching Dirk enter his twin brother. Orange eyes look like they are looking right at him even though the screen wouldn’t be at all in the line of sight of the camera at this angle, but that doesn’t stop the shivers from running down D’s spine, settling in his cock that he squeezes.

“Yeah, I thought so. You’re such a sucker for this shit. I wonder who obeys better, you or Dave? Look at how well he’s doing. Not touching himself even though his dick is twitching and leaking like crazy.” D of course looks at Dave’s cock, mesmerized by the movement. He hates and loves how Dirk voice is so smooth as he talks. “I wonder if you’d be a good boy and not touch yourself, D. I bet you’d love the chance to prove yourself.” And he loves and hates how Dirk is right about everything he says.

“D! D! Fuck! D, are you watching? Can you see this? See how full I am? See how I can take Dirk? Do you see his cock and his fingers? Fuck! D!” Dave cries out for his older brother as Dirk starts to move. D bets it feels weird brushing up against his own fingers like that, almost like part handjob, part fuck, but from the expression that Dirk is making, it’s very worth it. The color is high on Dirk’s cheeks where Dave’s flush looks like it’s across his entire body.

“Yeah, I can see you, Dave. The two of you look exquisite. Top of the line porn stars. And I’m lucky enough to get my own private show. I wonder how much people would pay to see two incestous twin twinks going at it like the two of you do. You guys are so fucking perverted sometimes, your audience would never get bored.”

“We could make this a family affair, D, with you and Bro. We could rake it in with your famous ass spread open for everyone to see,” finally Dirk’s voice has gotten a bit ragged as his hips continue to snap against Dave’s ass, making his brother pant and whine almost loud enough to cover Dirk. “We could show them how many dicks you can take. I’m sure twin dicks filling you up would score a lot of hits.”

“Fuck,” D hisses out. His hand is flying over his cock back and forth, squeezing and twisting just as he likes it. That plus the mental images that Dirk is laying out plus the current visuals of Dave writhing around the combination cock and fingers inside of him makes him feel like he’s a hair trigger away from coming. He’s not sure what exactly he is waiting for before he hears,

“Come for me, D. Come for me, Dave. I want to hear the both of you fucking screaming for me.”

D only vaguely registers Dave’s simultaneous cry out as he shouts out his own orgasm. Blood roars in his ears as pleasure crashes through him. He can barely keep his eyes open but he makes sure to witness Dave’s orgasm as well as he paints himself white without touching himself. Dave’s knuckles are bloodless as he continues to obey Dirk by holding onto the bed frame.

D’s pants are nearly in time with the way Dave’s chest heaves, only thrown off by Dirk’s continued thrusts. D struggles to find his voice in his post orgasmic haze, but eventually he croaks out, “Come on, Dirk, give me your best money shot.”

That gets him to pull out of Dave, letting his brother collapse down, legs spread as wide as they can go as they fall off Dirk’s shoulders. D hears a soft murmur of thanks from Dave before he’s drowned out by Dirk’s cry as his orgasm crashes into him and he comes all over his brother. D can see even some drops land on Dave’s chin.

“Fuck, Dirk. You really could go into show business with skills like that,” D comments.

“The porn business, yeah,” Dave pants out with a lazy grin on his face as he finally lets go of the bed to catch Dirk before Dirk collapsed on him, “but Bro already has us covered there so I guess you’re going to have to stick to robots.”

“Sure, yeah,” Dirk agrees sleepily. “You enjoy that?”

“Yeah, I did. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Catch you later, D,” Dave says with a smile. Then he reaches off screen, to the desk D supposes, and his screen goes dark.

D rolls on his back away from the mess that he left on the blanket and realizes that the sun has apparently set as the ceiling is now dark. With a laugh he climbs to his feet to clean up his own mess while making plans to get Dirk to do what he did to Dave to him when he gets back to Houston.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
